1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control module, and more particularly to a control module for a multi-nozzle shower to facilitate control of water being discharged from different nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
Showers are implemented in spas, swimming pools, bathrooms, toilets and the like for cleaning a body. A conventional shower typically has one nozzle that sprays water down on the body and may be a fixed showerhead or a hand showerhead.
With technology developing, various types of showers including shower curtains, sensor-operated column showers and the like are provided. Many showers are provided with multiple nozzles that are separately arranged to spray different portions of the body for improved shower control.
Generally, the nozzles of a shower are respectively controlled by multiple faucets or switches being mounted respectively adjacent to the nozzles. Such that when operating the shower, people have to separately turn on and off the faucets or switches. This is confusing, inconvenient and requires improvement.
The present invention therefore provides a control module for a multi-nozzle shower to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.